Contract
by Hinata fox-demon
Summary: What if naruto was apart of Akatsuki? What if he was stuck there until he reached  an acquired age where you had to make a decision of to keep working for them or death? Why is his birthday so important? Why does he leave Konoha at age three? What contrac
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic in naruto and my second fanfic. There will be a lemon at a few points in the story. Don't hide you excitement -silence- please don't hold you applause -silence- oh fuck you! -silence- you know what just read the damn story. Oh yeah, almost forgot. This isn't like the other stories that say he gets kidnapped or left at age three and came back for revenge. Though another one of my stories will have a bit of that but I promise you it's completely different! On with the story!

What if naruto was apart of Akatsuki? What if he was stuck there until he reached an acquired age where you had to make a decision of to keep working for them or death? Why is his birthday so important? Why does he leave Konoha at age three? What contract? How does he meet Hinata? Can naruto save her?

'thinking'

"talking"

Chapter 1

////////Flashback//////////////

It all started when I was born on that faithful day the kyubbi attacked my village. I was born into a world of hate, despair, and misery. But since I was so young I had to grow up faster and learn things that normal 2 year-olds didn't know…….. just to survive. I always wondered why they hated me so. When I walked in the streets I always got hateful glares and I always had to runaway from a mob that was constantly after me. I had all I could take. I decided that the night of my next birthday, I would leave.

The day of my birth. While everyone was enjoying the festival that happened ever year on my birthday, I was packing everything I could carry with me on my escape. I had planned on leaving about 30 minutes after the sunset so that it would be dark enough for me to leave, but I had to plan it precisely when the ninjas changed stations so tat they all could go to the festival. When the time came I escaped into the dead of the night without anyone noticing I was gone. Or so I thought.

I was finally free! I had finally escaped the hate, the mobs, the glares, and the beatings. I was free!!!!!!! My happiness was short-lived when two men blocked my path and told me to come with them. I was frightened, thinking that they followed me from the village to bring me back. So I tried to run but they caught before I took me second step. I started screaming , begging them to let me go.

They told me to be quiet and that they were going someplace safe. But I didn't be quiet, I kept screaming, kicking, and punching anything I could reach until I felt a pain in my neck and then everything went black.

(A/N- It's still his birthday, it's just around 8:00. There is a base close enough to Konoha so they get there while it's still his birthday.)

"It's about time that brat shut up. Damn he hit me!"" Get over it. Leader-sama said he wanted him, so we got him. Our job is done." "I hope so. But I have a nagging feeling that he not gonna kill him." "If he didn't kill him then he would have a contract made for him. Leader-sama hasn't had any made recently." "Maybe he didn't have one made 'recently'." "What do you mean by that?" "What I mean is don't you remember when he had a 'special' one made two years ago?" "Yeah……. what are you getting at kisame?" "Did he ever 'use' that one for somebody?" "N-…..Oh shit. Never the less we still have to get him back to base…. No matter what he does with him."-shudders-

After an hour of running they made it. They showed their rings as a sign to be apart of Akatsuki and went in. They walked straight to where they sensed their leader. While walking naruto began to stir and opened his eyes to get a glimpse of a wall before he went back to sleep. When they finally got to the room their leader was in they bowed and showed naruto to him. "Good job Itachi, Kisame." "Thank you Leader-sama." They both replied. "Wake him up and leave the room." "Hai Leader-sama." After they woke him up they left the room. "Why hello naruto." "Who are you?!" "Me? My name is for no one to know, but you can call me Leader-sama." "Okay then "what do you want?" "All I want to do is protect you naruto."

"How do you know my name?!" "I know a lot about you naruto……that you are three years old, you have no parents, everyone in your village hates you, that you ran away tonight…… you see naruto I have been waiting for you to leave despite your age." "Re-really?" "Yes and all I want to do now is offer you a place to stay with me. You will be trained to defend yourself against enemies, you will travel with me and my group, you will be fed, and you will be protected." "Really…..you would?" "Yes….but on a few conditions: you will have to sign a contract with your blood, you will-" "Why with my blood?" "Don't interrupt! I will tell you why in a second. Now to finish you will have to listen to everything I say and the ones I assign you to. Now to answer your question, the reason for blood is because when you sign the contract it will be connected to you , so that if you try to escape it will mumble mumble or knock you out so that we can come get you. When you have been working for me for fifteen years, you have to decide whether you want to keep working for me or die. He said die quickly. Do you agree?" "I don't know……..you said they will teach me how to fight and I don't have to worry about people coming after me when I sleep?" "Yes." "Okay…..I'll do it! Where's the contract?" "It's good that you are taking me up on my offer naruto." He said as he pulled out a scroll and took the contract from inside. "Sign here." He said as he took out a kunai and cut naruto's hand to drip on it. "Good naruto welcome to Akatsuki." Thank you!" He said as he ran up and hugged him. "This is the best day ever! I can finally be okay!" He said while jumping and laughing around the room._ ' Mine too naruto….mine too.'_ He thought while having a sinister smile on his face.

I was so happy to have found someone that could protect and help me. While I was jumping and laughing, being so carefree, I didn't know out of all this fake love and happiness that I didn't realize, that I had just signed my soul over to the devil. If I had known that then, then I wouldn't have signed. But I was so young and naïve back then. I went through harsh training and lots of beatings. I went trough hell everyday with all the training and moving, but I was happy to live here instead of where I was. I had respect for them, obeyed everything they said…even though I had to kill a man in cold blood at age 6. He was as innocent as the day he left his mothers womb, but I had to follow orders…..even if-…even if it meant I had to kill someone, I had to follow orders. They didn't make me do it again since then. I had to get over the depression and listen. They told me to kill only when necessary. I was starting to try to forget, but then I heard something I didn't think I would ever hear from them. I over heard them talking one day, it was a few days after I turned 7. My heart clenched, I didn't want to believe what they said was true so I ran away to my room. They were talking about why I was still here and why hadn't they extracted the kyubbi from me when I first got here. From then on I questioned who I was or better yet what I was. From then on I didn't care what the fuck they thought of me, I didn't care about respect. I didn't care about them. Here I am thinking that I had a family, a weird one, but one none the less. I had trusted them with my life. I would give my life for them in a heart beat, but they betrayed me. It was all a big lie! All of it. I now knew that I had to escape. When I become 18 then I would have a choice of staying or dieing. But I also knew that as soon as I turned 18 the contract couldn't hurt me anymore. So I was going to be a good little boy and not cause too much trouble. Yeah sure I will get beaten but who cares. They are starting to wear of on me anyway. All that's left to do is wait. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the Kyubbi container waiting for escape.

Yay! My first chappie of my new story! I can't wait to get reviews! Next chappie will be out soon…..only if I get some reviews. Some nice ones I hope. Ja Ne!

xoxoHinata fox-demonxoxo


	2. Sorry guys

A sorry guy...everything's been so busy with school that I wasn't able to update. But don't worry I almost have everything typed up. I already typed up the second chapter for catastrophic wedding; I'm working on contract and two more naruto stories that I'm going to publish. Ill try to have catastrophic wedding by today and everything else by tomorrow when I get home from school. Or if I have time I'll have it out by today. Sorry again guys for having you wait for long. 

xoxoHinata fox-demonxoxo


	3. Life and Mischief

First before my second chapter I would like to send a thank-you to you guys that gave me reviews and added my story to your favorites.

Thank you !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rokudaime56

Gunner3000

Necrokon

Mb Shadow

Now on with the story!

Chapter 2:Life and Mischief

**Naruto POV**

When I started my plan for escape, I hadn't planned on people being suspicious of my behavior. So I played it off a me wanting to be just like them when I got older. I even faked the HUGE chuckie cheese smile.

So without them telling me to I trained myself to my limits almost everyday. The only reason I'm still alive was because of the kyubbi . Somehow I was able to meet him when I was younger. At first we hated each other because he was stuck in me and caused me to be in such a predicament. But the more we talked the more we actually got to know each other. I found out the reason he attacked konoha too.

**//////////Flashback////////////**

"Why would you attack my old village but you seem a lot kinder in here?"

"Someone? I thought you just attacked because you wanted too."

**"No. I was after someone. The day I attacked was the day I lost my family. I was coming home from the hunt, with me I had meats galore. But when I got to my den all I smelled was blood. My mates and kits blood. So I rushed inside. What I came to face brought sadness, anger, loneliness, bloodlust, sorrow, and most of all malice." **

**"There was my mate and kits……..dead. They all bled to death. My mate was still weak from bearing my kits so she couldn't protect them or herself. But what I noticed most was a man with a smile on his face. The one thing that stood out in the whole room….and he was covered in their blood. What angered me even more was that he was laughing at my expression. So I lashed at him but he jumped out the way and ran out my den into the night, heading for your village and I chased after him."**

**"When he got there I saw him hide inside so naturally I went after him. But there is always an obstacle in your way to get what you want and surely enough there were ninjas waiting for me at the village. So I think that their on his side and are trying to protect him from me. That didn't cease my attack though."**

**"I was surrounded by attacks coming from all around. But I only had one thing on my mind: kill, get the bastard that killed my family…….and that's what I did. I killed every man in my way. I didn't care who it was or what family they had. But then there came a man with a baby in his arms riding on a giant frog It seemed the man was preparing for an attack so the frog attacked with a giant knife to buy time for the man. But I knocked the knife out the way and scratched him in the eye. I was about to attack again, but my suspicions came true! The frog was buying time because the man was done his jutsu and the next the next thing I saw was the 'Death God'. I already knew who he was but I was surprised that a human could summon him I was so surprised that I failed to remember what he does when you summon him. So the next thing you my soul is being ripped out my body and put in a seal on your body."**

**"The last things I remembered before I was completely in was that the man that killed my family smelled of snake and the man that put me here was the one they called 'Yondaime'.**

"So that's what really happened?"

**"Yes kit. But I just realized something .The one they called yondaime and you smelled a lot alike."**

"Well of course I would smell like him. He was holding me!"

**"NO! I mean blood wise. Like my kits would smell like me and my mate because they are my blood or family."**

"And your point is?"

"**What I'm saying is that that yondaime man might be your father."**

"THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NO WAY 'HE' COULD BE MY FATHER! OTHERRWISE THE VILLAGERS WOULD HAVE TREATED ME BETTER!

**"Maybe they didn't know if you were his son."**

"And why not?!"

**"What I learned about humans with enemies is that they would use an enemies weakness or family to get to them. Seeing how popular your father was, he must have had a lot of enemies. So your village probably didn't even know he had a woman……..let alone a child. If enemies found out you were his son you would have been dead before the villagers even got to you. They keep it secret to protect their families.**

///////////End Flashback////////////////

He would never admit it at first but I knew he liked me. Soon he was like a father to me and I his son. But that day I learned two things; that the yondaime could be my father and to hate orochimaru like no other human and to think I actually lived with the guy. But not anymore……every since he tried to take itachi's body……and itachi beat the fuck out that pedophile…….man even tried to rape me once when he was training me. Did I forget to mention I had to be trained by all of them?

I'm getting way off track here. Where was I? Oh yeah training. Like I said the only reason I'm alive is because of him. But then came the books. That was mainly where it got hard. Ever try training, reading, and planning at the same time? Course you haven't but I have. Plus the fact that kyubbi would make me rest some days so that I didn't kill myself.

One day all that changed. I had stole a forbidden scroll from itachi for only about an hour. Somehow I got caught and in the end got beat for stealing. Perverted Jackasses.

After I got beat Itachi erased any memory I had of the jutsu's I had seen in the scroll. HA! He actually thought that he had won! What a fool! What he didn't expected was for me to write down all the jutsu's I saw…down to the very last detail. I'm glad I did because after that I learned the shadow clone jutsu(kage bunshin no jutsu). Turns out I had too much chakra and ended up making solid clones instead of shadows. That meant I could train and read at the same time.

With all my studies came a little gift I like to call PRANKS. And what a great gift it was. You have no idea how many stuff I did to them.

Like Hot Sauce Mayhem, Pink Hair Week, Morning Sickness Month---wait, you want me to explain them? You know I don't really feel up to it. No don't start crying! Okay, I'll explain two.

I'll skip the Hot Sauce one. Pink Hair Week was when I mixed together an undetectable pink goo and put it in all their shampoo. So they were all mad when they couldn't dye their hair back I even saw Deidara and Kisae crying. How pathetic!!!

Morning Sickness Month was my cruelest joke. It was my turn to cook, so I put a tasteless mixture in the food before I served it. They all thought is was good, until they started throwing up. They finally figured out it was my fault that they were throwing up

They told me to explain or the would hurt me. So I told them I poisoned them to have morning sickness like a pregnant woman for a month. They were so sick, they couldn't even beat me!

Just to make them throw up worse, I made stuff that their stomachs couldn't down and in case they didn't eat it, I followed them around describing exactly what I was going to put in it.

After that they never let e cook for them again. But hey, one less duty for me. But that didn't stop me from my precious pranks. I had traps set everywhere! When they started going off naturally they blamed me, but they couldn't prove it. So they locked me up, and thought that the pranks would stop coming. They did. So they thought they were right until Zetsu came in the room covered in orange paint.

I bust out laughing! You should have seen their faces. What they didn't know is that I made a time jutsu made to set off at a certain time. In fact if I'm correct one should go off in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,

"NARUTO!!!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT KISAME!?"

"YOU SET OFF ANOTHER ONE DIDN'T YOU?!"

"CAN YOU PROVE I DID IT SHARK FACE?!"

""

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!"

That was the good old days. But that was before I got the mission that changed my life forever. I didn't know that I was going to fall in love with the person I had to capture.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter people. If you didn't, tell me so I can improve my writing or rewrite the chapter….review please! I LOVE YOU ALL!

xoxoHinata Fox-Demonxoxo


End file.
